Revenge
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Sakura wrote a letter to Sasuke before he left, now lets see on how he reacts. SasuSaku two-shot. COMPLETE!
1. Leaving

**I just thought of this two-shot in the shower one day. I know it's funny but a lot of things go through my head when I'm alone. Anyway hope you like it and please no flames, the hurt my heart :(**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Sasuke' POV

I was stuffing some kunais and other stuff we shall not name in my backpack. This is the day I am leaving, leaving Team 7 and Konoha. Goodbye Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and last but not least Sakura. When we first became Team 7 I thought she was some mindless fangirl like that Ino** (sorry Ino fans but Sasu-chan said it),** but she really got to me. I always feel weird when I'm around her but of course I hide it. I feel like I love h- wait I don't love her, only like a sister... I think. I just can't stop thinking about her, about her beautiful smile and her endless emerald eyes. Speaking of Sakura she gave me a letter.

Flashback

_We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei one day when Sakura came up to me holding a piece of paper in her hands, oh she was blushing._

_"Um, Sasuke-kun here is a letter I wrote for you." she looked at me with her emerald eyes but instead of being happy her eyes were sad with a smile plastered on her face. I took it with an 'Hn' and she walked to the other side of the bridge._

End Flashback

_'She kept looking at me with sad eyes ever since that day._' I thought. I decided to check why her eyes were always sad, so I opened the envelope and started to read.

Dear Sasuke,

Revenge is like a drug, it slowly eats you away until you are left with the feelings of hatred, sorrow and guilt. Revenge hurts the people around you the most and you just want more and more. What happens when it runs out? What happens when you avenge your family and kill your brother? You are still left with the feelings on the beginning of revenge. What happens to the people who care for you? What are you going to do after it's over Sasuke?

-_Sakura_

I felt my eyes flash in anger and annoyance. _'How does she know how it feels when your whole family was killed?!'_ I thought angry. I calmed down a bit and read again. I know she is right but I have to do this! I stuffed the letter unknowingly in my backpack and zipped it up. I walked outside with my backpack over my shoulders and it's already midnight. I was almost at the gate when I felt someone near me. I didn't turn around so the person talked first.

"Sasuke-kun are you leaving?" the person asked. **(I'm making it up cuz I don't member all of it :])** I just nodded but on the inside I was exploding.

_'What is Sakura doing here? Kuso! What am I going to do?'_

"Don't leave Sasuke-kun I'll keep you happy here, "I'll do anything for you!" I could tell that she was crying and all I said was no.

"Then take me with you. I won't be a nuisance to you." What?!? Is she crazy its way too dangerous.

"It's too dangerous Sakura." She stayed quiet for a while then shouted,

"Sasuke-kun I-I LOVE YOU!!" I was shocked when she said that. I knew she likes me, but loves? I decided to end this and went behind her and whispered,"Arigato." Then I knocked her out. I carefully picked her up and layed her on the bench. I caressed her face and left.

2 years later (Normal POV)

Sasuke was looking for a medic-nin but not just any. He is looking for our pink-haired friend but he doesn't know it yet. Apparently Orochimaru said the girl has brown hair and green eyes and was going went into a bar to get information about Orochimaru hideout the same night. **(That's ironic -.^) **Sasuke hid when he got into the bar looking for the medic-nin. He then spotted beautiful emerald green eyes and stared into them. He thought it was Sakura but when he looked at her hair he pushed that thought away. Sasuke made a mistake and didn't check her chakra signature. Sasuke started from her head and looked at her body.

She had nice full lips, curves in all the right places and slender legs. She was wearing a tight lime green tube top and a short white skirt. Sasuke stayed stolid but in the inside his hormones were going crazy because he was picturing Sakura in that outfit. He pushed that thought out of his mind and grabbed 'Sakura' in the speed of light. They ended up outside of the bar and with 'Sakura' having fast reflexes, got out of his grasp. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of he but kept her face emotionless. Sasuke's face was also impassive, and then Sakura spoke first.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"He didn't answer at all so Sakura charged at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please press that button to review!!**


	2. Captured

**HIYA!! I JUST GOT BACK FROM ELPASO, TX, SAN ANTONIO, TX AND CORPUS CRISTI, TX!!!!! Anyway I was very tired when i got back so I didn't type my stories right away. I'm sorry I took so long; l updated all my stories so yeah. There is some OOCness in this story. I won't tell you, it's pretty obvious.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' or letters_

**Sakura's inner (IS)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_She had nice full lips, curves in all the right places and slender legs. She was wearing a tight lime green tube top and a short white skirt. Sasuke stayed stolid but in the inside his hormones were going crazy because he was picturing Sakura in that outfit. He pushed that thought out of his mind and grabbed 'Sakura' in the speed of light. They ended up outside of the bar and with 'Sakura' having fast reflexes, got out of his grasp. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of he but kept her face emotionless. Sasuke's face was also impassive, and then Sakura spoke first._

_"What are you doing here Uchiha?"He didn't answer at all so Sakura charged at him._

* * *

Sakura charged at Sasuke with a chakra filled punch but he dodged it gracefully.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked. Sasuke kept his face emotionless and said,

"I'm taking you to Orochimaru." Sakura just scoffed and said,

"You're gunna have to beat me first."

"Hn." Sasuke suddenly went behind her and knocked her out.

'_Am I still weak?' _Sakura thought as she blacked out. Sasuke caught her before she fell on the floor. He started running while carrying Sakura bridal style.

'_Why does this girl seem so familiar to me?' _he thought. Her scent was also familiar, she smelt like strawberries.

'_Sakura smelled like that. Maybe this is her?' _he scoffed, _'Yeah right, why would Orochimaru want a weak girl.' _He thought again. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the woods and set Sakura down then tied her up against the tree trunk. He then started a fire and layed back against another tree trunk. Sakura started to wake up while Sasuke just watched. She groaned then opened her eyes. Her frown turned into a scowl then locked eyes with Sasuke. They stayed like that for thirty minutes until Sakura asked,

"Don't you feel any guilt at all?" He looked at her confused then asked,

"For what?" Sakura then laughed a humorless laugh and answered,

"You really don't know who I am? Boy, have you let your guard down Uchiha. Expect the unexpected, just like Kakashi-sensei used to say." After hearing that Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura?"

"Yes you idiot." Sakura then got out of the ropes and canceled her henge. Her hair turned back to her regular pink color. There was a change, her hair was now waist length and the tips were dyed blue. Sasuke then got to his feet and into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry Uchiha I won't run away." Sasuke didn't reply and didn't move.

"I promise I won't run away." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke slowly relaxed his posture then sat down. Sakura also sat down with a 'plop' sound. The silence was getting awkward and they both tried not to make eye contact with each other. Sasuke suddenly got up and started walking. Sakura then got too and rolled her eyes. Sakura tried to make a conversation.

"If you wanna know how everyone is doing, they are doing fine. Naruto finally realized Hinata liked him and asked her out," Sasuke then thought,

'_Finally the dobe figured it out.'_

"Neji and Tenten are together, so are Ino and Kiba also Shikamaru and Temari. Kakashi-sensei is still reading those porn books and Kurenai-sensei is having Asuma-sensei's baby. Oh and Asuma-sensei died."

"Hn. What about you?" Sasuke asked. She widened her eyes and asked,

"What?" He instantly regretted saying it out loud but kept going.

"What about you? You never said anything about yourself."

"Um, well I'm fine I guess." She replied.

"Hn." The rest of the way was very silent. They got to Orochimaru's lair in two hours. Sasuke took the lead into walking through the halls. They finally got to Orochimaru's room and Sasuke knocked.

"Come in." a slimy voice answered. Sakura shivered a little while Sasuke opened the door.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you brought what I asked for." Orochimaru said. Sakura had a look of disgust and asked,

"You got me, now what do you want?"

"I want you to do something Tsunade failed to do." Sakura looked at his arms and said,

"Um, let me think. Hell no!" Orochimaru growled and said,

"Very well, you will stay here until you change your mind."

"If I don't?" Sakura asked.

"Oh don't worry, you will." Kabuto answered.

"Kabuto I forgot you were there. It doesn't matter, it's not important." Kabuto growled and said,

"You'll be staying with Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan."

"WHAT?!?" Everyone was surprised. They knew she loves him, or used to anyway. Sasuke felt hurt but kept his face emotionless.

"Are you trying to torture me? I didn't do anything wrong, except trying to kill you a few times but still! You're still alive!" They ignored her and Kabuto said,

"Sasuke-kun, show her to your room."

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and walked out. Sakura followed but went back and said,

"I will seriously kill you for this. Both of you." With that said she left.

"Wow, I never thought we'd get a death threat from someone sharing a room with Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. Kabuto just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. What he heard from Sakura surprised him so much. He thought Sakura loved him but that's the keyword: loved.

**Yes! We get to share a room with Sasuke-kun! **Sakura's inner said.

'_What do you mean yes! It's a no!' _Sakura thought.

**You still love him.**

'_I don't, I hate him so much I would kill him right now.'_

**Then what's stopping you?** SI asked.

'_I uh don't know.'_

**Exactly!**

'_Whatever.'_ Sakura then went back to reality and realized she was in front of Sasuke's room. She walked inside and looked around.

"Well it's homey." She said quietly. Then she realized there was only one bed and groaned.

'_Really! Kami-sama what are you doing to me?'_

"When we're asleep don't you dare touch me or you'll lose some fingers, Uchiha." Sakura said to Sasuke. He just Hned and then stepped out.

As soon as he went out Sakura started looking around. When she saw his backpack she grabbed it and emptied it. When it was empty she noticed a piece of paper fly out. Out of curiosity she opened it and read it. When she finished reading she covered her mouth, she scanned over it a couple of times then closed her eyes. Her eyes started to get wet but she refused to let one tear fall.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Sakura turned around startled and answered,

"N-nothing." He went closer to Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"You still have this Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"All of it is true."

"How would you know?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke was faster.

"This never happened to you! Your sibling didn't kill your whole clan in one night! You don't know the feeling!" Sasuke was seething now.

"You're wrong, I do know the feeling." Sakura said calmly. Sasuke looked at Sakura surprised.

"My family was killed by my sister! It wasn't as important as the Uchiha clan getting wiped out! It happened the same night too! When I went back to the academy I faked my happiness but inside I was dying!" Now Sakura's tears were falling hard. Then Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her. She was surprised it was Sasuke but kept on crying. She grabbed his shirt and soaked it with her tears but he didn't care.

"Shh, it's okay Sakura." Sasuke cooed. "I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. She just nodded and kept on crying like she hasn't in years… cuz she hasn't. Her tears became dry but she kept on sobbing. She suddenly became quiet and Sasuke looked down on her and saw she was asleep. He carried her bridal style to his bed then kissed her forehead.

'_If she can give up revenge then maybe I could. We have to leave this place though,' _Sasuke thought. After his thought he drifted off to sleep.

Next Day

Sakura woke up feeling warm. She tried to get up but was stopped by strong arms. She blushed when she realized it was Sasuke.

"Get up Sasuke." She whispered while shaking him. He groaned then got up. Sakura then got off the bed and fixed herself.

"I'm so getting out of here." she said to herself.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him surprised then asked,

"Don't you wanna kill your brother?"

"No, not anymore." He answered.

"Why?"

"Cuz of you. If you can live without it, then I can." Sasuke was then in front of Sakura and their faces inches away from each other.

"I have a question though." Sasuke said.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you wanna kill your sister?" he asked. Sakura got away from him then answered,

"Cuz in a weird way, I still love her. Also that night she killed my parents, I saw regret in her eyes like she was forced to kill them. I could never hate her if she was forced." Sasuke stayed quiet then asked,

"How are we gunna get out of here?"

"I have a plan and I'm 90 percent sure it will work." Sakura answered. Sasuke just nodded and Sakura explained her plan to him.

"Got it?" she asked.

"Hn." Sakura just rolled her eyes then went out with Sasuke following. Sakura knocked on Orochimaru's door and a faint, "Come in." was heard. Sakura opened the door while Sasuke stayed outside.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Have you changed your mind?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, if you agree not to harm Konoha or anyone in it." Sakura replied.

"Very well, I agree."

"Good, now Kabuto get out, I can't work with other people in the room." Kabuto glared at me then looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru nodded then Kabuto went outside. The sannin and the girl medic stayed quiet. Sakura's hand started to glow soft green. Then as fast as lightning, Sakura touched his stomach and chest with her glowing hand. Orochimaru instantly fell dead.

"I told you I'd kill you Orochimaru… sorry." Sakura said to the dead sannin. Then Kabuto came in and was surprised to see a dead Orochimaru. He wasted no time and threw some kunais straight for Sakura's torso. They all hit her in the stomach and she bent down in pain.

"Anything to say before I kill you?" Kabuto asked with a smirk. Sakura looked up and smiled with Kabuto's smirk fell.

"Yeah. Goodbye Kabuto." In a blink of an eye, Sakura's clone disappeared and a sword went through Kabuto's stomach. Sasuke took his sword out of Kabuto's stomach and disappeared. Kabuto fell on his knees and saw a note where Sakura's clone disappeared. It read:

_Dear Kabuto,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to kill you. It would've been less painful._

_-Sakura_

Kabuto growled after his read it then fell dead.

Real Sasuke and Sakura

They were outside of Orochimaru's lair.

"Where are we going next?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going back to Konoha." Sakura answered.

"Why?"

"It's our home with all our friends. Do you still wanna kill your brother?" Sasuke didn't answer so Sakura went on.

"You know after the massacre I felt alone, even with Ino as my friend, but when I heard you went through it too, I wanted to talk to you and I wouldn't be alone anymore. Then I started to like you and not cuz you were cute but because you were like me but different in a way." Sasuke stayed quiet for a little bit then asked,

"You thought I was cute?" Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura blush. She looked away then said,

"I still think you're cute." Sasuke grabbed her chin and brought their faces close together.

"I think you're cute too." Sasuke then crashed his lips on Sakura's lips. They then pulled away for air.

"I love you." Sasuke said smirking.

"I love you too." Sakura said smiling.

"So Konoha?"

"Konoha." She confirmed.

* * *

**This was my fave chappy so far out of all my stories!! Thanks for reading!!! I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY!!!!! WHOO!! 6 PAGES IS THE MOST I'VE DONE SO FAR!! WOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke: u are out of your mind**

**Me: Thank you!! - Sasuke rolled his eyes- **

**Sakura and me: THANKS FOR READING!!! GOODBYE!!**


End file.
